This invention relates to an industrial belt cleaning method and a cleaning belt for an industrial belt used in the same.
The term "belt" as used in the present invention denotes cloth-, belt- and sheet-shaped bodies, woven and knitted stuff, and the like.
The term "industrial belt" denotes specifically a forming fabric, felt, canvas for use in a papermaking machine, belt for producing nonwoven fabric, drying belt, conveyor belt and filter cloth. However, it is not limited to these. More specifically, this invention relates to the cleaning of cloth for papermaking.